Ayumu Kasuga (Osaka) x male reader
by Blackops3596
Summary: You never would of thought that you would fall in love with an Osakan.
1. The Osakan

**The Osakan**

 _I'll never forget the day, when she first appeared in my class._ You thought.

You were just an average high schooler living his life, studying hard for tests and doing the best he can at school. All was going normal as usual, until the first few days of school. A new student was rumored to be transfering to this. It might not sound like big news, but what makes this even more interesting is the fact that the transfer student comes from Osaka. The curious students who wanted more information about her, asked Yukari. Unfortunately, she wouldn't reveal any details of her, so they had to wait for her to arrive the next day.

May 15th, the day of her arrival. This was a day that you certainly would not forget.

"Okay class, here's that transfer student you've all been waiting for. Would you introduce yourself?" Yukari asked politely.

Osaka walks inside from outside the hallway and makes her grand entrance. Everybody looks at her in awe, including you. By the time she went past you (You sit in the near front and right side of the classroom which is close to the entrance.), you swore that you saw a trail of sparkles follow behind her. You didn't stood there with awe of how elegant an Osakan can be, but the way how beautiful her hair waves behind her. The moment when she turned to the class, you finally saw her whole face. You had to admit, she was a pretty and good looking girl. You can feel your cheeks reddening by your emotions and even feel your heart skip a beat.

"My name is Ayumu Kasuga, it's a pleasure to meet you a-" She gets cut off by Yukari.

You loved the way she spoke, her soft voice and her accent.

"No no no my dear-loving Ayumu. Don't try to blend in with the rest of us. Talk the way that you normally would!"

"But."

"Why not say 'How's yew 'uns doin? Right pleasure ta meet yew 'uns!'"

"But we don't go that far, even in Osaka." She said in a soft tone.

"Go on!" Yukari said moving her fingers up and down.

"How's yew 'uns doin? Right pleasure ta meet yew 'uns." Osaka said.

"Ooh, cool!" Everyone said.

"You may sit down on the empty seat besides (y/n) over there." She points to the seat.

She walks to the empty seat, she then turns her face towards your direction.

"Are you (y/n)?" She asked you.

"Oh, um, y-yes." You said nervously.

"Nice to meet ya." She smiled which caused you to blush.

You had trouble replying back.

"N-nice to m-meet you t-too."

The teacher was about ready to start class.

"Turn to page forty-eight, we'll start reading from there."

Everyone grabs their books and turns to the page forty-eight just like she said. As you reached for your book, you couldn't help but stare at Osaka some more.

 _I've got to admit, she's actually darn attractive. She is an Osakan after all, I wonder if I I'll ever get a chance with her._ You thought.

For the rest of the remaining class time, everyone got a chance to read from the book, including you. Since it was an English book, most people had a hard time reading. Except for the smarter kids like the class prodigy, Chiyo. You however, read decently when it came to your turn, but it wasn't as good as to how Chiyo read.

After class ended, it was time for lunch. Almost every person in the class gathered around Osaka. They would ask her things regarding the city of Osaka, like the food they make, the traditions, the shopping and the way school worked for the Osakans.

Since you sat next to her, you listened to every response she made when you ate your lunch from your bento. Somehow, everything about her was very interesting, for you at least. You wanted to know more of her like her lifestyle, her hobbies, the things she likes and dislikes. But since many people surrounded her, you didn't have the chance to ask her at least one question, what a bummer. This might be the only time of day where you could see her, no where else. And thus you gave up, for now. Surprisingly in the end, she already received a nickname on her first day. That nickname was Osaka, it was named by the energetic and wild girl, Tomo Takino. Everyone in the class then started calling her Osaka.

Later in the day, when it was time for P.e, things were interesting. Every week for physical education, students were required to run a mile each week. Which meant four laps around the track. Everyone had to be timed, if you made it in under six minutes, you would get extra credit. If you go over six minutes, you would just get normal credit. All the athletic students would always finish under six. For you unfortunately, never finished under six, sometimes you would get finished at the nine minute mark. The average for every student was eight minutes. Even though you were not fat or chubby, just skinny, you weren't fit for any sport. Unless if you trained for it, but you never got the time to do so.

On your second lap around the track, you encountered Osaka. You decide to greet her.

"Hey, Ayumu!" You said.

She turns around immediately.

"It's you."

"Hello, nice to see you again."

"You called me by my name." She said.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Suddenly, that girl gave me a nickname after my own city. So everyone started calling me 'Osaka'." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that. From now on, I'll call you by your first name. I think it's a nice name."

She blushes a little by your compliment.

"Um, thank you."

You ask her what lap she was on.

"I'm on my second lap, why?" She asked you.

"Do you want to run together?" You asked politely.

"Sure, but I don't think I might keep up the whole way." She doubted herself.

"Don't worry, I can wait. I'm not really the athletic type either." You informed her.

"Your the same as me. Back in Osaka, people described me as a stiff person. I've always wondered why."

"We'll see soon enough I guess." You said.

From there on, you two ran the best you two could. At some points, she had to stop for a breather or two. Just like you said, you waited for her. What you didn't know, was that she was thankful to meet a person like you.

After school ended, mostly everyone made it out of the school. Some had to stay for club meetings or student council meetings. You saw Ayumu again, but this time, she had her phone on her right ear. She was seemingly talking to her parents, the call ended when she said her goodbyes. You decide to talk to her for at list a little bit.

"Ayumu!" You yelled out.

"(Y/n)!" She said happily.

"You walk home?"

"I do, what about you (y/n)?"

"In fact I do. What part of town do you live in?"

She starts then tries to remember her street name. She then figured it out, she tells you. To your surprise, she lives in your neighborhood!

"Hey that's where I live!" You said.

"Really? What a coincidence!" She said.

"Is it okay if we could walk together?" You asked her with a slight blush.

"I guess so, I think it's better if I don't go alone. Besides, I heard about those creatures that roamed around the streets." She said as if she were whispering.

"What creatures?" You asked.

"It's better if we talk about it in private." She whispered in your ear.

She walk outside of the gates and you follow her. You realized that she has this weird side.

 _She may be a little weird, but the way she says it, she seems a bit cute and lovable._ You thought.

As you two started walking across the street when the walking signal came up, you asked her one of her favorite things to do. Just out of curiosity.

"Hey Ayumu." You asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"What are one of your favorite things to do?"

"My favorite? Let me see." She thinks while staring up in the sky with her hand holding up her head.

"I got it! I like solving riddles!"

"You do? Want me to tell you a riddle so you can solve it?"

"That would be nice!" She said.

"Alright let me think of one. What is a seven letter word that contains thousands of letters?" You gave her a riddle to solve.

She starts thinking for a little bit and immediately gives you an answer.

"A mailbox!" She yelled out.

"Wow, let me give you another."

 _This time I'll give her a hard one._ You thought to yourself.

"I don't have eyes, but once I did see. Once I had thoughts, but now I'm white and empty. What am I?" You said.

"A skull!" She answered.

"Incredible! You're good at this, tell _me_ one!"

"Okay, but this ones hard." She breathes in before she tells you a riddle for you to solve.

"Two fathers and their two sons go fishing together. They each catch one fish to take home with them. They do not lose any fish, and yet when they arrive at the house, they only have three fish. How can this be?"

You were completely lost by the long riddle she just gave you. It wasn't likely for you to figure it out anyways, so you gave up.

"I give up, I don't know."

"The answer is that there are just three people. A grandfather, his son and his grandson."

"Well, that didn't make any sense. But it was hard. Looks like I'll never be as good as you Ayumu."

Before knowing it, you both made it to your neighborhood. Two streets with a dead end were in front of you.

"Which street do you live at?" You asked.

"It's this way."

She points to the street. It turns out she even lives in the same street as you!

"Hey, that's where I live too."

"Really? I hope we both live close to each other!" She said in a positive tone.

You walk with Osaka in the street and find a house with a moving truck parked in front. The strange coincidence is that the house was just across the street from your house!

"Let me guess, is that your house?" You asked.

"Indeed it is! How did you know?" She asked.

"Because that's the only house with a moving truck in front in the entire neighborhood."

"Oh, right." She laughed nervously.

"On another note, you live across from me. That's my house." You pointed.

"What coincidence!"

"Looks like we'll be neighbors for the rest of high school then." You said.

"Looks like we will (y/n). I'll see you tomorrow!" She said running to her house.

"See you tomorrow!" You said as you made your way to your house.

Before you walked inside your house, you looked at Osaka from across the street. You saw her hug her mom when she opened the door for her. She walks in with her and closes the door.

 _Will I ever win her heart?_ You thought.


	2. Admiration

**Admiration**

It is seven in the morning, today is the second day for school. It is quite strange that you would not act so grouchy when you had awoken from your deep sleep. The year before, you were never the morning person. You would sometimes fall asleep right after you woke up for school, it wasn't a good choice, considering that your mother would chastise you after. Today however, went to a turn of events. You woke up without any trouble. Right after waking up, you washed your face, put on your uniform from the high school and went downstairs for breakfast.

On the menu today for breakfast are miso soup, fried pork and white rice. Not a bad combination, if you say. Your mother's cooking wasn't bad at all, in fact, you rather pick her food over a restaurant's food. You were the only child in the house, so it could be lonely at times. After eating breakfast, you picked up your suit case. Before leaving, you would say your farewells to your mother. She gives you your bento and watches you walk through the door.

As soon as you set foot outside, you spot Osaka walking out of her home. She closes the door and turns around. That's when she spots you all the way from her house.

"Good morning (y/n)!" She says loudly while waving her hand.

You couldn't help but smile, maybe walking to school won't be so bad after all. The fact that she lives across from you makes you want to love your home even more. Osaka walks towards you while your walking outside of your property.

"Good morning Ayumu, how's your morning?" You asked her nicely.

"Pretty nice if I say so myself!" She said in a happy tone.

"You're in a happy mood aren't you?"

"Yes I am, my parents told me that we would go to the movies on Saturday if everyone finished unpacking the stuff! There's this movie I've been meaning to watch recently." Osaka said.

"Cool, what genre?"

"Horror."

You were surprised from her answer, you never expected her to have a thing for the horror genre. Usually, the girls would mostly watch romance movies, but never a horror movie. Unless if she had the guts to watch it.

"Really? That's nice."

After minutes of walking, the two of you stop by a stop light. While waiting for the walking signal to light up, Osaka tells you a riddle.

"Do you want to solve a riddle?" She asks.

"Sure thing, just, not a hard one this time."

"Okay, here we go. What can you catch, but not throw?"

"Hm, I'd say. The cold." You answered.

"Correct!"

"That's was way too simple, hit me another one!" You said with confidence.

"Okay. If a green man lives in a green house, a purple man lives in a purple house, a blue man lives in a blue house, a yellow man lives in a yellow house. Who lives in a White House?"

"That would be, the president."

"Wow, I never met a person this good at riddles!" She stares at you in awe with a blush.

"Wooow." She said.

You couldn't help but blush because of the way she looked at you.

"What a cute face." You said quietly.

 _Whoops, I hope she didn't hear that!_ You thought.

The walking signal lights up. You start walking ahead, by taking notice, she had to be snapped out of her own little world.

"Ayumu, we need to cross!"

"Oh, right!" She runs up behind you.

After a few minutes of walking, the two of you made it to school. Just passing through the school gates, everyone had to take off their outdoor shoes and place in their locker. On the inside were the school shoes everyone had to wear for the rest of the school day. Osaka had to part from you due to her locker located at the end of room.

You were done with placing the shoes in the locker. Now you wait for Osaka to finish. For some strange reason, she was struggling to put on her own foot inside the shoe. You felt the need to help.

"Having trouble there, Ayumu?"

"I can't put my foot in." She said.

"Let me see."

You see the problem, it was quite likely for it to happen when the shoes have been first bought. A solution was then found, you open up your suitcase and take out a shoehorn. You take her shoe and line up the shoehorn inside in the back of the shoe.

"Here, place your foot in." You told her.

"Okay."

She lifts up her foot and carefully leans it closer to the inside. You carefully held her well defined leg and gently lead her foot inside, sliding it in softly. It wasn't noticeable for you because you were focused on the foot, but the whole time you made contact with her foot, she was shaking and her face had slight pink shade.

 _This reminds me of that princess story my mom told me when I was a little kid. The prince places the princess' foot inside the glass shoe. Soon after they would fall in love._ She thought.

"And there you go! Let's go to class!" You said.

"Uh, o-okay." She said.

You lead her to the classroom located at the far left of the school. Nothing big happened during the way there, walking was the only thing that happened.

 _What is this that I feel about him? I've never felt this way before, just by looking at him makes my heart beat faster. Maybe I should ask my mom about this, maybe I could be sick or something._ She thought to herself.

The classroom door slides open, everyone looks at the two people coming inside. It was you and the newly arrived Osakan, Ayumu Kasuga, better known as Osaka. They all paid more attention on Osaka rather that you. You were just that average guy arriving at class, nothing special they found fond of you. The two of you sat on your desks and waited patiently for the homeroom teacher to arrive.

Things went differently for Osaka, a group of girls came and surrounded her desk. One of those girls was the smart and mature one, Koyomi Mizuhara, the loud and energetic, Tomo Takino and the child prodigy, Chiyo Mihama. It was about time that Osaka would get some friends. So you decided to stay quiet and lay your head down until the teacher arrived.

As usual, Yukari made it to class later than they had anticipated. Class started, nothing special happened during class, just a normal day at English class.

Three hours have passed, just one more class to attend to. But before that class began, a new plan came in mind. Since you barely spent time with Osaka, you decided to invite her for some ice cream.

You lean next her, luckily she was talking to no one, she was alone at her desk.

"Hey, Ayumu."

"Yes (y/n)?" She said.

"Are you free after school? Besides doing homework."

"I am, why?" She tilted her head sideways to you.

"I..was..wondering..if you would like to...go out for ice cream?" You said nervously.

"Oh, um." She said which made you worry.

 _Is she going to decline? If she does, then what will I do?_ You thought.

 _Is he asking me out, or is this just a friendly invitation? Should I say yes, or no?_ She thought.

"Um." She starts blushing.

"Uh, if you can't then maybe another time!" You chuckled.

 _What am I saying!_ You thought.

"Yes!" She exclaims.

"Really?" You said in surprise.

"Yes, I would love to go." She said in a light tone.

"Okay, meet me at the front gate after school ends. We'll go home, finish our homework, and then we'll go out for ice cream!" You confirmed.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it!" She smiled.

 **After school...**

The moment has come, it was now the end of school, for today at least. Just like you said, you'd wait for Osaka at the front gate. There was no clue as to what Osaka might be doing right, the last time you saw her was when she got up from her desk and went out. It could be likely that she would be at the bathroom doing her business or washing her face. It didn't take long for her to come back. You wave at her from afar to let her know your location. She walks up to you and asks.

"You ready?"

"Ready as ever." You reply back.

The two of you walked out of the school campus momentarily. After minutes of walking, not a word came out of her or your mouth. It was a bit awkward that you gave her such a sudden invitation. Half of you regrets the choice because of embarrassment, the other half is thankful and happy for your actions. A neophyte such as yourself would feel mixed emotions when it comes to the subject of love. There would be a mix of confusion, shyness and joy. It is a normal thing in life, especially for young individuals.

"Ayumu." You called her name from behind.

"What is it?" She said in her usual Osakan accent.

"If we have time, we could shop around the mall. That is if, you want to?" You said.

"Sounds great." She gives a thumbs up, making you baffled.

At last, both of you would make it to their safe and cozy houses. You part from her and walk home. You would tell your mom the news and permission to go out with a friend at a ice cream shop. Due to your mom's generousity, she nods, letting you have the the time her. Never has she known that this particular friend would be a girl.

The last thing you would do is walk upstairs to your room and immediately start on the homework you were assigned from English class. After that was done, you take a long and refreshing shower. When ready and dressed up, it was time to wait for her to finish. You sit there and wait for her to come out of her house.


	3. Trip to ice cream

It wasn't long until she came out of her house. You waited and waited for her arrival, until she finally did. Osaka came out of the door and sent her farewells to her family. She gave a hug to her mother, who strangely looked a bit like Osaka. Except for the way the fact that her mother had a pony tail.

"Ayumu!" You said.

You left the room and ran downstairs to go outside the door.

"Bye mom!" You said.

"Goodbye, call me if anything bad happens!" She said.

"I will!" You said before you went out the door and ran outside of your property.

Osaka was across the street looking at the bird perched on the branch of her tree. She was staring at it without even blinking, she was giggling while doing so.

"Ayumu!"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her little world.

"(Y/n)!" She said happily.

"Ready, do you want to go now?" You asked.

"Absolutely! Let's get right on it!" She said.

On the way to the ice cream shop, you stumbled towards someone in the alleyway. There was a girl that was way taller than you who had her eyes focused on a gray cat sitting on the ledge of the wall. They were both looking at each other into the eyes. Both Osaka and you stood there for a minute until you realized who it was.

"Hey Ayumu, isn't that Sakaki from our class?" You asked.

"Miss Sakaki!" Osaka said.

"Huh, Osaka?" Sakaki turned around to your direction, the gray cat that stood in the wall jumped back to escape from Sakaki's sight. Sakaki looked back where the gray cat used to be, her face went from a blush to a sad expression.

"Oh well." Sakaki sighed, and walked to Osaka.

"Hey Osaka and..." She paused when she looked at you to figure out your name.

"(Y/n), right?" She said.

"Correct, nice to meet you." You bowed.

"I'm Sakaki, nice to meet you." She said in her calm tone.

"What brings you here Sakaki?" You asked.

"I was about to go home after doing some errands for my mother." Sakaki replied.

"I can see that but, what was up with you and the cat?" You asked, causing her to blush of embarrassment.

"L-Let's just say...that we have a complicated relationship." She said.

"Was that your pet cat?" Osaka asked.

"No, it's a stray." Sakaki said, leaving you two with many questions.

"Then why were you-." Sakaki ran off before you could complete the question.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow in class!" She said as she waved good bye while running with her impressive speed.

"Wow she's fast." You said.

"Maybe we should get going." Osaka said.

The two of you continued of what you were originally were doing before. It was only three blocks to get from the house to the city. One block to get to school, two blocks to get from the school to the city.

"Wow, this place is so big!" Osaka said.

"That's Tokyo for you." You commented.

"Where's the ice cream place at anyways?" Osaka asked.

"Not far, it all the way over there. Not too far at least."

The two of you made it to the shop, which was a bit chilly due to the air conditioning and the ice cream in shop combined.

"Brr, it's cold." She said as she walked with you to the line.

"Ah ha! I got a new riddle! Where do you go to become an ice cream man?" She asked.

You thought of an answer and immediately figured it out, as it was highly used.

"Sundae school?" You replied.

"Ha ha, you're right! You're getting the hang of the riddles (Y/n)!" She said.

"You think so?" You blushed.

"You sure are!" She smiled at you.

 _Wow._ You thought.

"You're cute." You blurted out without intending to.

 _Uh oh, what did I just say!_ You thought.

"He he, you think so?" She made her two index fingers touch each other while looking down.

"Y-Y-Yeah." You stuttered.

"T-T-Thank you." She stuttered as well.

Suddenly a voice can be heard from behind.

"Aww, look at you two love birds!" A girl's familiar voice is heard.

Osaka turned around and recognized who said the statement.

"Tomo!" Osaka said.

"What are you doing here?" Yomi asked.

"We were about to order ice cream!" Osaka replied.

Both Tomo and Yomi drew their eyes to you.

"Wait a minute, aren't we in the same class?" Yomi asked.

"We are. The name is (Y/n) (L/n), it's very nice to meet you." You bowed down.

"Koyomi Mizuhara, nice to meet you as well. Call me Yomi instead." She bowed down.

"Tomo Takino, nice meeting you." She said while bowing down.

"So is this your boyfriend, Osaka?" Tomo asked.

"No, nothing like that!" You answered back with a blush.

"Then why did you call her cute?"

Silence occurred between you and Tomo, there was nothing to say next.

"Come on Tomo, leave them alone. They were probably here just for a little talk over some ice cream. Let them be." Yomi said.

"You sure, they're not on a date or anything?"

"I wish it was." Osaka said quietly, preventing everyone but Yomi to hear.

"It's not what it look like!" You said.

"Alrighty, I think it's time for some shopping again!" Yomi said as she drags Tomo with her outside of the ice cream shop.

"You said we were done with shopping! I'm hungry!" Tomo complained.

"Then we'll eat somewhere else!" Yomi responded.

Before the two friends went through the door, Yomi looks back at your direction and gives you a thumbs up.

 _Go get her tiger!_ Yomi encouraged you in her mind.

"What was that about?" You said.

"I don't know either." Osaka said.

"Next!" Said the cashier.

"Looks like we're up." You said.

After paying for Osaka's ice cream and your favorite ice cream, the two of you sat down on a table with two chairs. Everything went fine until you asked her about a specific subject which you would later regret.

"So what do you think about couples?"

"Ah!" She yelled.

"What's wrong!" You said worriedly.

"I had a brain freeze!" She said.

 _Oh great, but did she hear me?_ You thought.

"You said couples right?" She asked.

 _Looks like she did._ You thought.

"I don't know much to be honest, but from what I've heard is that they mostly cuddle and do dirty things to each other too!" She said with her index finger pointing up.

"I'm talking about teenage couples, not married couples!" You exclaimed.

"I see, so kissing?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"I think that they look cute when they look out for each other and always stay at each other's side at all times." She said.

 _Looks like she does have knowledge on these type of things. Never judge an Osakan, I guess._ You thought.

"I know it's none of my business, but what kind of boyfriend would you want?" You asked.

She was giving it a big thought on what she would want in a guy, in order for him to become her companion.

"I'm fine with anyone who's my age! As long as they love and treat me right, then we're fine." She blushed during the entirety of her explanation.

"Have any more requirements?" You asked.

"He would have to...understand my riddles and jokes!" She said.

 _I'm set!_ You thought.

"That's good to know."

After the long talk about relationships, the two of you would finish the ice cream cones and walk out of the store to see if there was anything else that would interest you and Osaka. Luckily, there were a variety of things that the both of you did. Just like going to the arcade and riding the merry-go-round. Without even realizing, it was about time to leave and return back home.

The situation became awkward with you and Osaka during the walk home. For some odd reason, she hadn't said a single word since they came from the shop. You tried looking over at her, but she held her head down, staring at the ground.

"Ayumu?"

"Y-Yes?" She said, now looking at you.

"Did I do something wrong?" You asked.

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then why are acting differently than usual? Every time we walk home or walk to school, you would always ask me anything that would come up in your mind. All of a sudden, you're all quiet towards me! We were sharing thoughts and laughs a minute ago."

"(Y/n)." She stopped walking and stood there in place.

"Ayumu?"

Silence occurred once again, but this time the wait felt even more intense. You were waiting for an answer.

"(Y/n), I've been having this feeling ever since the last few days. It was something that I never felt before. I felt nervous and fuzzy in my heart. I was asking my friends and even my family of what was the emotion that I was experiencing. When I told them the details, they figured it out and told me." She informed.

"What was that emotion?"

"It was called...love."

"Love?" You said.

"I know I wasn't suppose to say this now but, I just can't take it! (Y/n), I love you!" She yelled so loud that even the echoes could be heard soaring through the alleyways, causing birds from the trees to fly away.

"Ayumu...y-you l-love me?" You pointed your finger at yourself.

"I know I'm not that attractive and not that smart when it comes to academics. I also know that I can be spacey at times, but please accept me! I promise that I won't cause any trouble if we do date!"

"Stop it." You said, making her gasp as her eyes widened. It was at this time, that you ran towards her and gave her the biggest hug that you had ever given in your entire life.

"Don't ever change yourself. That's the reason why I liked you so much, eversincytransferred to the school. When I first laid eyes upon you, I thought that it wouldn't be possible to even get near you. Soon, all of the changed when you talked to me that day. I felt that there was actually a reason for me to keep attending school, I wanted to see your face everyday until we graduated. Which is why, I accept!"

Out of no where, Osaka kissed you without even expecting it to happen.

 _By getting this close of a distance with her, her hair smells so nice. I just wish that we could do this all day._ You thought.

Of a few seconds of kissing, the two of you finally got released from each other's mouths and arms. You were blushing hard, as for Osaka who was blushing the hardest, almost covering her whole face with a red shade.

"I guess we should go home now."

She nods and walked home with you. In a matter of seconds, you and Osaka couldn't resist but hold each other's hands on the way home.

 _I just got my first kiss._ You and Osaka thought.

 **The End**


End file.
